The inner Ranger
by Patrece
Summary: Kim's sister is picked to be a part of the games. So Kim volunteers herself to take her place. Will Kim make it out alive? Inspired by the Hunger Games.


A few months ago, an explosion occurred in the mineshaft.

An explosion rang out in the mineshaft. Kim runs toward the mineshaft. Her father was a supervisor there and she felt a sickening thud in her heart. As she nears the mineshaft, she notices that a group has formed around the shaft. "What happened," Kim asked a mineworker.

"Someone must have set the dynamite wrong," Mitch tells her as he shakes his head.

"My father may have been down there in the shaft." Kim screams. "I need to go and see."

Kim's friends grab her arms.

"No Kim," Jason tells her as he struggles to hold her back.

"My father might have been inside the mineshaft, so let me go," Kim wriggles her arms.

"Kim, Jason is right," Zack holds her other arm.

"They are right Kim it will be unsafe to go down there." Trini feels terrible for her friend.

Billy finally finds his voice. "The explosion may have produced the mineshaft to deteriorate if someone where to go down down there and the vapors and fumes will be fatal."

"I do not care my father is down there," Kim finally wriggles free and runs to the evaluator shaft. Her friends try to stop her but she pushes the button before they arrive to the evaluator. Kim sees the rubble of the shaft and carefully makes her way through the shaft. "Dad," Kim says as she walks through tunnels. She puts her sleeve over her nose. After a few minutes, she hears a voice.

"Kimberly get out of here now," Mr. Hart tells his daughter.

"No father I will not you," Kim follows the voice to her father. "Dad your leg is stuck between these two rocks." Kim attempts to lift the top rock.

"Kimberly just get out before the shaft collapses," Mr. Hart pleads with his daughter.

"I will not leave you," Kim begins to slightly move the rock.

"In that case, we are here to help," Jason tells Kim.

Kim turns her head. "Guys what are you doing down here?"

"Helping our crazy but brave friend," Zack tells her.

Kim's friends begin to help move the top rock.

Finally," Kim mutters as they slide her father's leg from under the rock.

Zack and Jason prop Mr. Hart up and begin carrying him out.

"The other mineworkers will have to come back and see if anyone else made it out alive," Mr. Hart tells them as they ride the evaluator back up.

"Of course dad," Kim smiles down at her father whose face and body is full of soot.

Kim's mother and sister are watching as the gang appears.

Kimberly Ann Hart," Mrs. Hart tells her daughter. "We will have a serious talk once we are home." She rushes over to her husband. "It looks as though all you have suffered was a broken leg but we will have to take you to the doctor to make sure."

"I am alright dear," Mr. Hart tells his wife.

Present day. Kim is sleeping next to her sister when she awakes from a scream. She opens her eyes and glances down at her sister. "It is alright Hannah," Kim sleepily tells her sister.

"No I had a dream that I was chosen to compete in the Hunger Games," Hannah tells her.

"Remember I told you that my name has only been put in once and that you will not be picked," Kim shakes her head. "My what a stubborn little sister you are; once your name is put in one time you can be finished if you do not take their bribes."

"All it takes is the first time," Hannah whines.

"That will not happen now go back to sleep, I have somewhere to go," Kim rises.

"Go where," Hannah, asks.

"Not too far okay," Kim moves hair out of her face.

"Can you sing to me before you leave," Hannah pouts.

Kim begins to sing. "Go to sleep little rosebud, soon the sun will shine and the stars will take a nap till the next night." "Dream a dream of sunshine and flowers." Kim looks down at her sister whose breathing has become even. Kim kisses her forehead before she climbs down the ladder and grabs her shoes. What will she do when I move into my own home? Kim heads to a bowl and washes her face and hands before she goes into the kitchen. She looks inside the refrigerator and takes out a wedge of cheese and a roll; next, she grabs her canteen, lastly Kim pauses a foot from the door and grabs her bag of arrows and her bow before she walks out the door. She walks to the forest and sits to eat her breakfast.

Inside the capital, the King's son rises out of bed. Tommy takes a shower before he walks to his gym located on the fourth level of his family's castle. As he begins to work out, he wonders how the games will go this year. I wonder which district will win. Tommy had mixed feelings about the Hunger games. On one hand, he enjoyed the tournament yet on the other, he was not fond of people unwilling dying. Unless the warriors were from district one or two; who were trained since birth to be ruthless hunters. Two hours later, Tommy glances at his watch. Time to get ready; it is almost time for the people picked for the Hunger Games. He wipes his forehead with a towel and heads back upstairs before his mother hassled with him about being late.

Kim finishes her breakfast and backward flips onto a tree branch with her bow and arrows. She searches for a game to hunt. Ooh a dear; I have not seen one in forever. Kim lines up her arrow in the bow and closes her left eye. She is about to shoot when a noise from another animal frightens the deer. "Dang," Kim mutters as she watches the deer hide. Kim grabs some berries and leaves from the branch she was on and crushes them as the wind takes them in the direction of the deer. The deer begins to slowly come out of hiding. That is it, come all the way out. Kim re-aims her bow at the deer.

"Trying to catch a deer huh," Jason yells loud enough to frighten the deer away.

Kim shoots and misses the deer by an inch. "Jason I was catching that as a bribe to help my sister." Kim does a forwards flip off the branch.

"In that case offer them some bird." Jason whistles and birds fly out.

Kim shoots a few but still shakes her head at him.

"Jason how rude can you be," Trini berates her boyfriend.

"Rude, how was she going to carry a 100 pound deer home?"

"With our help you bonehead," Zack tells Jason before he spots a rabbit and murders it with his ax. "Trini why are you with him again?"

"Hum your guess is as good as mine,"Trini shrugs her shoulders before she slays an animal with her daggers. "These are my precious babies."

Billy steadies his friends before he uses his lance and murders some game. "Best friends create the preeminent experiment subjects." Billy collects his game and smiles at his friends.

Jason shakes his head before he uses his sword to slay some game. "I dear say I told you guys Billy performed experiments on us.

"Whatever I still wanted that deer," Kim picks up her canteen.

"To make everyone feel better I have a treat." Jason opens up his bag.

"It had better not be a nasty joke," Trini warns her boyfriend.

"Is this a joke?" Jason hands out little cakes.

"Are these for real?" Kim asks, as she smells her cake.

"Yes my father brought them yesterday because I earned that A in school."

"More like Billy helped you earn that A," Zack tells him.

Jason shrugs his shoulders.

"How could he afford these?" Trini asks.

"He had been saving up," Jason bites into his cake.

Kim sees a shadow. "Guys hide the jet is approaching over us."

The gang looks up at the sky and sees the jet before hiding.

"I speculate we ought to be departing for home," Billy tells his friends.

"Who cares, I am not afraid of them," Zack puffs out his chest.

"I need to go, Hannah must be freaking out by now," Kim begins to lead the others on the walk back home. "Besides we need to clean our game."

The gang walks out the forest and to their homes, which were a few feet from each other.

Kim walks inside and sees her mother sitting in the living room. "I would ask where you were but I already know the answer to that."

"Mother I did it for Hannah's sake." Kim sets the bow and arrow in their spot and heads to the kitchen. She spots her sister coming down the ladder. "Look at you; you look pretty." Kim hugs her sister. "I see one little problem." "Remember to keep the back of your shirt tucked into your skirt." Kim tucks in her sister's shirt.

"I have laid something out for you to wear." Mrs. Hart rises out the chair. "I will clean the game your father went early to speak to the board." "Also I have run you a bath.

Kim rolls her eyes behind her mother's back. Why do I need to dress up? Kim climbs the ladder and hops into the tub. I am glad she just ran the water. Kim begins to bathe.

Hannah stares at her sister. "I wish I looked like you."


End file.
